Soundless Nights Rewritten
by Summergirl660
Summary: The improved version of Soundless Nights. Mia's silent by choice. She thinks she's broken and no one can fix her. She's alone. More than anything, she just wants to be happy. But with her life, that won't happen. She's just a broken, sad girl who wants to lose herself in music.
1. The Slient Girl

**Soundless Nights**

**Chapter One: The Silent Girl**

**A disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**Note: Hello! I'm rewriting Soundless Nights, and this is the end product. I hope it's improved. I also changed a bit of the story line to better fit the upcoming chapters. The original is still up, but I do not recommend reading it. Please tell me any mistakes I made.**

* * *

Soft footsteps could heard from the hallway not too far from the Ouran Host Club. It was a club full of rich girls who had too much time on their hands and wanted to be flirted with. It was in Music Room #3, but the owner of the footsteps did not know that. She thought it was another music room, the other two being used by music students getting ready for their concerts, so she decided to walk in.

People overwhelmed her easily, so an abounded music room helped her greatly. It wasn't really people in generally that she didn't like, it was just that she didn't talk to anyone, so it was hard. People often got angry with her because she didn't want to talk, so she tried to avoid people as much as possible. She hated seeing people hurt or anything other than happy.

The fact that she didn't talk to anyone was hard enough as it is, but the reason behind it was far worse. But that's a story for another day. She couldn't be in any clubs really because of her talking problem, but she wanted to. Music was a big part of her life. It was something she could express herself in, and also lose herself. She liked to run away from her problems, not face them head on.

Mia pushed the heavy doors open. The air was showered with red rose petals and smelled like the candle she had in her bedroom. Because she inhaled a petal, she missed the group of boys welcoming her due to her coughing fit, but that didn't mean she didn't notice them.

Ugh, damn rich people, She thought as she looked at the handsome boys, but wait, I'm rich too.

A hand cupped her chin and forced her to look up. A tall blond smiled at her. "Hello, princess, you must be new." His eyes shined a bright, but somehow deep, purple.

She flinched, backing away quickly. The reaction of the boy haltered her steps slightly. He looked sad that she didn't accept him. Her hand wrapped around the knob and pulled, only to find the door locked. It couldn't have been a fault in the perfect school, so alarms rang in her head about the boys behind her.

One of the boys asked her why she wasn't saying anything, so she tried to tell them by pointing to her mute throat and shaking her head. There were only two boys that didn't have a confused look.

One dark haired boy pushed his glasses up his nose and spoke, "Mia Stone, it is a pleasure to meet you. She doesn't speak, but no one knows why."

Two faces, identical in looks, stepped away from the small group and spoke in unison. "So you're a mute?"

The girl nodded once, confirming. She glanced at the boy with glasses, who was smirking. With a tilt of the head, she backed up into the wall. Saying she was uncomfortable was an understatement. The opposite gender was something she didn't fully understand, nor did she hang around much. Except her father and brother, but nothing involving handsome boys.

"That's so sad! So heartbreaking!" The blond cried.

"Come on guys, lay off. She's obviously uncomfortable." A new voice spoke, much like a girls, but Mia didn't care the gender of the boy. She ran and hid behind him, already liking him for helping her. The brunet gave the others a pointed look. "See, she just wants to leave."

The girl with blue hair, which reminded her of main anime characters' hair, nodded. She wanted to leave; forget the piano, she wanted to go home. A warm shower and a novel were calling her.

"Don't leave yet, princess. Lets have some fun first." She learned his name was Tamaki because the brunette she was cowering behind tried to stop him from talking.

Tamaki cried something about a daughter being mean and ran to a corner. He grew mushrooms at an alarming speed. How he did that, she had no idea. She felt bad for the passionate boy, so she kneeled down next to him.

With outstretched arms, she hugged his torso. All of his sadness was gone and was replaced with joy and a huge smile.

I wish I could do that, The blue-haired girl thought. She sighed and patted his head. The look on her face flashed sorrow before it turned blank. All of her weight was put on her feet as she stood. She bowed before them and hurried out.

I'm sorry, she thought, but I must be home soon.

She left the room without a sound.

With a new mindset, Mia stepped inside her oversized house. It was unnecessary, to say the least. A huge, empty home for her huge, empty heart. It was almost funny to her to dread to the only place that could be considered home. Her stepmother was nice to her, but she didn't know what Mia faced.

She breathed a sigh of relief; her father wasn't home. Only one person to deal with tonight, she thought to herself, almost happily. She hadn't had this kind of break since the start of the new year.

"Mia! Great to see you. How was school?" Her stepmother asked. She was brown-haired with fair skin and warm brown eyes. She was beautiful in Mia's eyes. Something she would never be, even if she tried her hardest. Her kindness and beauty was unattainable to a broken girl like Mia.

Mia gave two thumbs up, although all she wanted to do was give it five thumbs down. Those boys, she had a feeling, would be talking to her the next school day. And she didn't want that.

Heather, her stepmother, smiled and walked away.

Next in her family was Zak, her brother. He was harder to lie to. And she knew he was here. He always was.

"Mia." One word. One meaning.

She nodded and moved to the stairs that led downstairs. She memorized the routine by now. Although she was tired of it, she couldn't stop it. She was too weak. Too tired of it all that she just gave up fighting it. She couldn't even remember when she gave up.

It would be a cold night, and a sad one at that.


	2. A New Friend?

**Soundless Nights**

**Chapter 2: A New Friend?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**Note: Please tell me any mistakes I made.**

* * *

The blue-haired female was sitting in class, mind staggering between being there and in her dreamland. It was hard focusing on the task at hand when there was a blond whispering her name every five minutes. _Mia, Mia, psssst, Mia!_ And there was also the fact that she was trying hard not to wince every time she moved. Focusing was not something that would be done today. And she had a test tomorrow, sadly enough. She sighed lightly.

How she got in class 2A, she had no clue. They had to have messed up. She wasn't that smart. Others were far beyond her school ability. She would probably need some extra help.

Although she didn't want to, no one else would help her. During lunch, she had asked everyone possible. Even the glasses guy, Kyoya. He didn't even look at her when she asked, only writing in his little black book. The next person was a last resort. And she was dreading it.

She walked to his desk, and breathed deeply. It was now or never. Her grade depended on his help. It sounded over-dramatic, but her father was worse when her grade was below an A. She poked him on his shoulder once and he turned, smiling.

Glancing down at the small piece of paper, she handed it to Tamaki.

"Yes, precious princess, I will help you!" He hugged her and spun her around, making her dizzy. She already regretted it.

The teacher came in, and Mia sat down, pulling out her dark blue notebook filled with poems from her black bag. She didn't feel like learning that minute, so she started to write. She wasn't prize worthy or anything good-it was more of an escape to her.

I trusted you, she wrote, but now I no longer trust.

She stopped. It hurt. Everything hurt. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. These people would laugh or tell their parents. Then everyone would know that a powerful Japanese man's daughter was crying. Then Mia's father would hurt her. Mia was a disgrace, and she knew it, too, and her father hated her for being born.

The world was turning, the sun burning bright, people continued to live. Her world stopped, thoughts clouded over her mind, tears stung her eyes. She could feel the numbness all over her body. She felt empty. Lonely.

Lungs struggled to take oxygen and panic rose. She's going to die, she felt it. She didn't want to die, or did she? No. She didn't want to, she decided. But she was dying.

She stood, planning on going to the nurse. Bodies were a blur. She couldn't hear anything except a slight ringing sound. Running out the door, her knees buckled down, resulting in her knees digging into the floor beneath her.

She felt her nails dig into her scalp and scratch down her throat. The panic never ceased, it only grew. Warm liquid escaped her eyes, leaving little trails down her pale skin. She could just feel her body clenching and unclenching with each breath she took.

And then it was over.

Heart rate slowing down, she stood, staggering. Her hands gripped the wall. Senses came back in a rush. It was like it never happened.

Looking around, she noticed no one even saw whatever just happened to her. She was grateful, yet sad. No one could make fun of her, but then again, no one could help her. No one ever helped her.

Walking out of the school, she decided she wanted walk around until school ended.

* * *

Father, how was work?

Mia handed him the paper at dinner that night. It was something she always said to him in hopes he would go easier on her later.

It never worked.

"No one was even listening to what I was saying," he grumbled.

I'm sorry to hear that, Father.

She wrote, not liking the edge to his voice.

Linwood Stone, her father, stood. He towered over the table, giving off an angry aura. He swept the plate off the table, sending it flying towards the floor. It shattered, pieces everywhere. Mia flinched involuntarily. Her stepmother wasn't here, and she was grateful. Heather didn't need to see him like this. She was too nice.

Mia sat still, not allowing herself to move. To provoke him. She eased her breathing, making it the only thing she focused on.

The man moved swiftly across the dining room.

Finally hopefully, Mia allowed herself to smile. She was safe tonight.

* * *

School felt like hours long. And she hadn't had the escape of moving her fingers across piano keys for days. She needed the release it brought her, and she was determined to find one. And this time, she wouldn't go near Ouran's precious Music Room #3.

Her house didn't have a piano; her father got rid of it because it annoyed him when Mia's fingers danced along the keys. Even though it put her in a happy state of mind, he got rid of it anyway.

As the last lecture ended, as did the school day, Mia rushed from the room, avoiding the dramatic blond that was about to pounce on her. Her feet moved with the music that was blasting through her headphones, which was a fast-paced song she loved to death. Lost in Stereo by All Time Low, her favorite band, was her all time favorite song.

Music Room #2. It wasn't #3, in which she was grateful, and pushed open the door. Instruments, mostly classical, were scattered about, making Mia smile. Her eyes landed on the piano in the middle. Fingers itched with anticipation. She wanted to escape, so she did the only thing she was good at, and played. She sadly had to pull out her headphones, but the soft sound coming from the instrument made her heart happy. And that was all she wished for, in her nights of dreaming. She wanted to be happy.

"That's beautiful and all, but you're not supposed to be in here." A voice rang through the otherwise quiet room when she stopped playing.

Jumping, her eyes darted to the girl who spoke. She was in the girl uniform, and a slight scowl present on her face. Mia stood, and quickly bowed, before hurrying out.

"I better not see you in here again, Mia."

The way she said her name made her flinch. It was the same way Zak said her name. And it scared her.

She slid into the bathroom, checking under the stalls for feet. When none were seen, she slid down the wall, tears freely flowing. She didn't even know why she was crying, but it was not because of that girl. That was something she was sure of.

Her throat made an inhuman noise. Her nose was runny and she just wanted to sleep. Sleep was her second escape, when she was lucky enough to have it.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, placing a hand on Mia's shoulder.

Mia flinched, bringing her legs closer to her.

The figure backed away, blurry from tear-stained eyes. They sat in front of her, but left space between them, making Mia comfortable.

"I'm not here to make fun of you." They said, making it clear they were a girl. "I'm Monica Queen."

And Monica Queen was beautiful. In the way she carried herself, how she spoke softly, and her warm, bright eyes. Mia wasn't anything that special; she was just her. So why was a girl like that talking to a girl like her?

She grabbed her bag, still shaking. Grabbing a notepad and pen, she wrote down her name, handing it to the girl. The girl tilted her head, taking the lilac paper from her shaking hands.

"You don't talk?" Monica asked.

Mia nodded slightly.

"Okay, I'll have to get used to that."

Mia didn't understand what she meant, but if she was talking about being her friend, Mia knew she would get bored and leave. Everyone always did.


End file.
